It all started whenPt 28
by RebeccaSoloSoto
Summary: Part 28 of my story from DeviantArt. Go inside to get the link from said story. I submitted it here because I have had things on Deviantart get deleted for less. They do the deed in this fic do I make myself clear? ArnoldxHelga


This is my first ever…uhh adult oriented Fanfiction.

Yeah so onward…

I really love the word Thrust

this is a pretty short scene LOL

ALSO IF YOU DIDNT KNOW THIS IS FROM MY STORY ON DEVIATART LOCATED HERE. art/HeyArnold-It-all-started-when-Pt-1-310219115?q =gallery%3Arebecca-soto%2F22074030&qo=111 The writings and the drawings start out immature but progressively get better with each page I PROMISE

I BEG OF YOU TO IGNORE MY GRAMMAR ISSUES

The intensity in her eyes made him blush hard and look away.

This was REALLY happening and that REALLY was her hand traveling further up his leg.

He turned to look behind him as if he were expecting someone to burst through the door when she breathed out, "I already locked the door Arnold…"

His eye met hers again and he swallowed back his insecurity.

At that moment Helga stood up and offered her hand down to him which he gladly accepted, and as they made their way to his bed he uttered, "How...I mean, I'm not really sure how to uh begin? If that's even the right words…"

She smiled, "It's like you said before football head. We'll just have to learn as we go."

The blood was pounding in his ears and most definitely was rushing to a vital part of his anatomy.

Helga walked up the few steps to his bed and stood expectantly, soon Arnold was in front of her.

He made the first move which was to remove his shirt the rest of the way. She followed his lead and pulled hers over her head.

His hands were shaking in anticipation as he unbuttoned his pants and proceeded to take them off.

She was left in nothing but her bra and underwear and him in his boxers.

They had gotten to this step before so it wasn't really new per say but what really made him gasp was when she reached behind her to take her bra off. And as soon as that was gone she hurriedly shimmied out of her pink panties.

Arnold accidentally let out a surprised, "Ohh..."

She was perfect.

From her pert breasts with the nipples hardening at his gaze all the way to her soft womanhood which peeked out beneath an array of well kempt blonde hair.

He went to touch her because that's all his brain really wanted to do when she folded her arms over her torso and stepped back.

"No way buck-o! N-not until I get to see you too!"

Even when she was in the most vulnerable state of her life she still held her ground!

She could see his arousal clearly prodding against his boxers, it made her own pool between her legs, this was something she had never experienced before. It was too exciting. She could barely breathe.

Her eyes stayed focused as his hands pushed his boxers over his pelvis and finally he was just as bare as she was.

Arnold was everything she expected from her own knowledge, but at the same time she was so overwhelmed with finally being able to see him she could only close her eyes as a shrill desire swept through her.

He chose that moment to close the gap between them, but not entirely. And because her eyes were closed she yelped.

His left hand came to rest on her shoulder while his right hand found its place on her hip.

"Helga...I'm not sure where to start."

"You already said that. Just, please…start anywhere. " She whimpered.

And so he kissed her. He kissed her openly with no hesitation and his tongue had just left his mouth when hers was already reaching for his. He chuckled.

He nipped at her bottom lip before he started kissing away from her mouth towards her neck. His hands roamed all over her, she could only cling to him.

"Arnold…"

He groaned at her proclamation of satisfaction.

Remarkably he found the gumption to push against her so they would both tumble to his bed. He landed over her in between her parted thighs but not fully flush against each other.

They detached momentarily but only because Arnold's mouth now found its way to her breast.

She ruffled her hands in his hair and clenched pulling it tightly.

Her back arched off the mattress which caused her to graze the tip of his hardness with her folds.

Arnold sprung up unexpectedly, completely shocked at how much that one simple accidental touch could almost drive him over the edge. He sat there on his haunches trying to regain his composure.

Helga laid there slightly confused but that didn't stop her from sitting up herself, her knees drawn up tightly around him.

He was panting.

So she took that moment to appreciate his form and the goose flesh that spread over his body. Her hands touched his hips and pressed firmly against the bone there. He jerked which cause his harness to bob readily. A considerable amount of liquid was coming together at the tip and spilled over lightly.

Helga's hand, on its own volition, reached out and took him in both hands.

Arnold's head fell on her collar bone as if her were over exerted. And the noise that came out of his mouth was between a whine and a cry.

Her thumb smoothed out over the tip of him and he jerked again.

"Please Helga…"

There would be no room for foreplay it seemed because neither wanted to waste any time. So she laid back down on his bed and gently placed him where the two would soon be connected.

She was almost out of breath; he leaned back over her and looked for a confirmation.

Helga only smiled.

Arnold slowly pushed on her and after a few adjustments his tip was making its way inside her.

"Arnold" she said haughtily, "Just hurry it's not really comfortable." That was an understatement, she felt like she was on fire.

For Arnold it was entirely different, he had never felt this amount of pleasure his whole life.

With a swift thrust he was now inside surrounded by her fully.

It felt like torture, like she was ripped in half.

"Please, d-don't move."

He could only comply.

Thankfully with each passing second she forced her body to relax and accept him which helped ease the pain.

And when he shifted on accident, it had actually felt comfortable, almost pleasurable.

Arnold was doing his best to think of anything, anything besides her clamped around him. He was trying so hard to be a gentleman that he was sweating and his muscles were shaking. So when she swiveled her hips it threw him off guard.

He looked at her through heavily lidded eyes and she demanded, "It's alright, I'm alright. Start slow Arnold."

His hips wasted no time in pulling out and then thrusting immediately back in.

Heat rose to her cheeks, "S-slower Arn-nold." She cried out.

The next thrust was so tortuously slow he bit his bottom lip in frustration.

"I'm sorry it's just…ugh." He lost his train of thought as his last push made her grasp him harder.

Fortuitously, every jostle of him propelling forward was met with a sweet moan of delight from the gorgeous woman below him. She was starting to have a good experience and the noises he made and the expressions on his face helped to feed her enjoyment.

He bent down and took her breast in his mouth and that was the final push for her to begin reciprocating each advance. Her hips rose and fell along with him in a desperate thrilling need for an absolution.

Helga's hands roamed once again all over his torso and to his back through his hair and down his arms. She mewled her displeasure at his speed which now was way too slow, "Arnold…" He thrusted inside her at a snail's pace, "P-please."

"Ahh," He stopped. "What…ugh…sorry." He slowed down even further.

"No!" She practically yelled at him. She then wrapped her legs around him and whined, "Faster." She begged, "Harder." She pleaded.

That was the last thing he heard before his mind was clouded with need. With each plunge he lost more and more control. His speed was maintained but every advance was harder and more piercing.

Helga's first love making orgasm hit its peak as she watched Arnold lose control, the very second he squeezed her hips against his she was done.

A cry of relief swam though her, a feeling she would crave for the rest of her life.

Arnold was not far behind, what drove him to his final push was hearing her panting his name after she finally finished.

He came inside her suddenly, and with each ending thrust he unleashed himself in her. Arnold came to a stop and promptly fell on her, but he had enough sense so he wouldn't crush her.

Both were breathing as if they had run a marathon. But as soon as his haze was getting clearer he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

Arnold pensively looked at her. He wasn't exactly embarrassed...more of like he felt unexpectedly shy.

Was it okay?

Was it enough?

Did he just make a fool of himself?

His inner turmoil was interrupted by her content sigh and her body shifting to be closer to him.

They laid like that until their eyelids became too heavy and when Arnold finally pulled the blanket around them they drifted off to sleep.

virgins having orgasms their very first time?thats unheard of!LMAO...it cant be a good lemon if theres not a happy ending. IM GOING TO AWKWARDLY GO AWAY NOW...no harsh comments please


End file.
